The present invention relates generally to a game. More specifically, the present invention relates to a board game utilizing a water ejection nozzle and methods for playing a game with this apparatus.
While the development will be discussed in relation to a game board having a central opening in which is held a means for ejecting water, preferably a spray nozzle, it should be appreciated that the invention could also have numerous other embodiments as well.
While a host of games is generally available to the public, most such games are indoor games incapable of providing outdoor entertainment in the summer. Most of the outdoor games do not include the refreshing aspect of a spray of water, which delights children. There are a few outdoor water activity toys as well. However, these only offer unstructured non-rule, non-competitive play such as water slide toys or sprinklers that children can run through.
One outdoor water spray game is known which automatically ejects water on a player if the player fails to activate a manually operable switch according to the rules of the game. This game does not, however, use either playing cards or a game board.
Also, an outdoor board game is known which employs a substantially flat playing surface and has an ejecting device secured to the center of the playing surface. However, even this known game does not employ the element of playing cards which are utilized to direct the action of a player with a water ejection device to determine how many times another player will be squirted with water thereby providing an unusual, refreshing and exciting game that is especially appealing to children but which may also appeal to adults.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved game which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.